


Hurt

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Au of sorts, Cheating, F/M, Low Self Esteem, Soulless!Sam, Soulless!Sam being an absolute fucking cunt., Vaguely detailed smut, body issues, pure fucking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: This is set at the start of season 6, which is obvious since it does involve Soulless!Sam and in this fic, Dean didn't go to Lisa and Ben like in this show.





	Hurt

You had to leave after that day. You had to clear your head and hunt on your own for a little while. A part of you felt bad leaving Dean as he did just lose his brother but you knew he had people around him to help him get through it. You, on the other hand, had no one and had just lost the only person you truly loved and cared about.

So, you packed your stuff and left without saying goodbye because you knew Dean would convince you to stay and that is what you would have done. You always stay for other people, and you need to go for yourself.

However, about 5 months later, you was in a small town on a case and was about to enter the sheriff’s office before you saw Dean walking up in his FBI gear. You had to admit you was shocked and surprised since you thought he would have gone straight to Lisa and Ben and tried to have the normal apple pie life but it looked like you was wrong. You saw his eyes widen as soon as he saw you and he quickly ran up before taking you in his arms, hugging you tight.

“Y/n. Where have you been? I I got back to the motel after what happened and saw that you had left”

You took a deep breath and pulled away, starting to feel a bit guilty since Dean was the closest thing to family you had ever had apart from Sam. “I I needed some time alone, Dean. You wasn’t the only one who lost someone they loved and cared about that day. You weren’t the only one grieving.” You looked down and played with your fingers which is what you always did when you was nervous.

Dean, having to know what it meant, grabbed your hands and smiled softly. “I get it. Hell, I had to have some alone time after what happened with Sam.”

You heard his voice lower when he mentioned Sam’s name so you tried to change the conversation since you felt a pitch of pain in your heart over hearing Sam’s name. “How about we hunt this thing together? Whatever it may be as I take it you are on the same hunt as me.”

You saw Dean’s eyes light up as soon as you asked him if he wanted to hunt with you and you couldn’t help but grin widely at that.

“I would love that, sweetheart. It will just be like old times.” He chuckled as you both walked into the sheriff’s office, both of you happy to be hunting again even if there was one person missing.

After a couple of hours researching and talking to some locals, you had both come to the conclusion you were dealing with a vampire who had a thing for young couples. But, before you started to hunt for it, Dean asked if you wanted to go to the local bar for a few drinks to remember the good old times. Of cause you agreed as you thought it would be nice to let your hair down for the night.

You both walked into the bar, which didn’t look dirty for once. “I’ve missed this so much, Dean.” You looked straight at him and tilted your head when you saw him frozen on the spot. “Dean. What’s up?” You followed his gaze and you froze yourself when you saw who was in the corner of the bar.

It was Sam, alive and being overly friendly with a very skinny, blonde and attractive young woman. You were really shocked, surprised, and tremendously upset. But it also made you look down at yourself since you wasn’t exactly the prettiest girl out there, however that is what attracted Sam to you in the first place. He didn’t love you because of your looks, he loved you because you were independent and smart. After you finally managed to compose yourself, you started to make your way over to him before Dean stopped you.

“Dean, it’s Sam. It’s really him; alive and fucking flirting with another woman. I am going over there.” You crossed your arms and glared at him.

Dean sighed and took a deep breath. “I know it’s Sam, Y/N. Just let it go for now.” 

You looked back at Sam and that woman before nodding your head. “Okay I will let it go for now. But I’m going over there if anything else happened.” You mumbled angrily as you headed to one of the booths.

Fifteen minutes and a couple of drinks later, you had finally had enough of what was going on and stood up to go and ask Sam what the hell he was playing at. But before you could, you saw Sam walk out with the woman.

“Dean. Please we need to follow him.” You gave him your puppy dog eyes that you had learnt from Sam, hoping you could convince him.

Dean downed his drink and stood up, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. “Alright let’s go. I have a few questions for him myself actually.”

You shook your head as you grabbed your own jacket and quickly put it on before heading out, Dean following after you. Once you got outside, Dean stood next to you, you both looked around for Sam and you was going to give up. Then, you heard faint moans coming from the alleyway, next to the bar. You froze as you held Dean’s hand tight and walked towards the source of the noises, hoping it wasn’t who you thought it was. Unfortunately, you was wrong and you saw something you didn’t wanna see; Sam thrusting into the woman against the wall while kissing her neck.

“S…Sam?” You felt tears build up in your eyes but you tried to wipe them away as you didn’t want Dean to see you and you saw from Dean’s face, he was pissed off and shocked.

The woman saw you and quickly pushed Sam away before quickly putting her clothes back on. “Fuck. I’m sorry I I didn’t know he was with friends.” She ran past you, her bag in her hands and an embarrassed look on her face.

You knew Dean was going to say something so you put your hand in front of him to hold him back as you walked over to Sam. You couldn’t believe Sam would do that after everything you had been through. Why didn’t he come and find you or even Dean.

“What the hell, Sam?” You took a deep breath and looked straight at him as he was getting his clothes on.

Sam finished getting his clothes on and looked at you with a look you had never seen him have. “Great. Thanks a fucking bunch, Y/N. I had a feeling you and Dean would come and ruin that for me.” He shook his head.

His reaction shocked you immensely and you heard Dean walk behind you. “We see you fall into the cage then it turns out you are back and you don’t even try and find me or Dean. We had to find out by you basically cheating on me. I’m your fucking girlfriend, Sam. Well…I was!! I thought you loved me.” You felt your anger rise up to the surface.

Sam rolled his eyes at you and chuckled. “You really think I loved you? You are more messed up than I thought. Come on. Who would ever love you, Y/N? Just look at you.” He looked you up and down while you was frozen on the spot, tears starting to pour down your face over Sam’s horrific and heart-breaking words.

“I would rather have a much prettier girl as a girlfriend than you. I only loved you out of pity since I knew you would never get anyone else. Falling in that cage freed me. Now excuse me, I need to go to Charlotte or whatever her name is.” He bumped past you as he walked past.

Once he was out of the alleyway, you looked at Dean before breaking down in his arms. That wasn’t your Sam. It couldn’t be as your Sam would never say those things to you. He loved you and told you that everyday since he knew you had serious body issues.

You sniffled loudly as you held on to Dean and continued to cry. “Why would he say that?” You managed to say to him in-between sobs.

Dean shook his head as he tried to comfort you. “I I don’t know, baby girl. But, he better hope he doesn’t see me again as I’m gonna kill him. No one makes you feel like this and gets away with it. I don’t care if he is my brother.” He stood up before picking you up and walking back to the car. You didn’t care how you looked as you snuggled into Dean, completely mentally broken for the first time in years.

What both you and Dean didn’t know at that time is that Sam wasn’t himself. But you wouldn’t find that out until a few months later. However, it was too late and by that time you was too hurt to work things out.


End file.
